


Prompt poll

by Im_a_geek_what_did_you_think



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_geek_what_did_you_think/pseuds/Im_a_geek_what_did_you_think
Summary: I'm writing a oneshot where Tony has a panic attack and Peter try's to help calm him down.Problem is I need to know what triggered it so I'm doing a poll...comment which prompt you like and I will get the oneshot out by tomorrow.Unless you have an idea! Then I'd love to hear it!





	1. Chapter 1

First prompt:

Peter has a nightmare about when he was trapped under the building toomes collpased on top of him.

Tony then finds out what Peter's dream is about, and that Peter could have died when Toomes collapsed the building on top of him and he didn't even know. 

Which induces an anxiety attack

 

Second Prompt:

While sparring with Peter one of Peter's punches triggers a flashback to when Steve and Bucky were fighting him. 

Which sends Tony into a panic attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Text

Ok guys good news and bad news....the prompt winner is....

*drumroll*

 

BOTH OF THEM!!!

But because it's a bigger project than I previously planned it will take a day or two.

In the comments Doublesims suggested that I merge the 2 prompts into 1 soooo here's the summary!

 

Peter has a nightmare about Toomes collapsing the building on top of him, and Tony finds out. So to prepare him just in case there's a next time Tony and Peter spar; but in the process one of Peter's punches sends Tony into a flashback when Steve and Bucky were fighting him.

Tony then proceeds to have a panic attack and Peter tries to help.

It will be under my fanfiction series Spider-Man one shots...so click on my account and check out the other ones if you're desperate for more fluffy goodness!


End file.
